Gon vs. Yusuke
Capture+_2019-08-14-21-11-17.png|AtombyAdam Yoshiro Torigashi's famous green protagonists go head to head to determine who is the best of his work If this were an actual Death Battle with voice actors, Gon would be voiced by Emily Fajardo, and Yusuke would be voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. Intro (*Cues:Wiz and Boomstick- Brandon Yates*) Boomstick- Now normally i hate the color green. it looks icky, reminds me of vomit, crocodiles and broccoli... ' ''Wiz- You sound like a child. '''Boomstick- But i know whats awesome that involves the color green. these to bad@$$ children. Like Gon Freecs, island kid turned hunter from HunterxHunter. Wiz- And Yusuke Urameshi, the delinquent turned hero of Yu Yu Hakusho. Boomstick- Hes Wiz and im Boomstick! Wiz- And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! 'Gon Jajanken-rocks into DEATH BATTLE '(Cues: Shaman's Land- Tim Garland ) Wiz- Gon Freecs was the son of the famous Hunter, Ging Freecs who left his son to the hands of his grandmother as he planned. But because she was infuriated by his rather bad parenting skills, Ging's cousin Mito took to court for custody over Gon. Wasnt till long till Ging left Whale Island and was to never return again. However Gon was never told this. Boomstick- Instead "hey, guess what, your dads an awesome warrior but is also a $#***y @$$ father", she basically lied to him. Told him that his parents died in an accident when he was just a baby. Yknow, the cliche protagonist story. Wiz- For years Gon believed this story. Untill he met a man named Kite, who saved him from being a Foxbear's next meal. Turns out, Kite was actually an apprentice of Ging and went to whale island to show his master that Kite grown into a true hunter. Boomstick- As much as she hated to admit it, Mito spilled the beans. However, Gon wasnt mad. Infact he planned to set out to become a hunter like his father. (*Pop-Up- Gon was curious about why Ging abandoned him to countinue his job as a hunter. It made him want to know what it was exactly like to be a hunter.*) Wiz- And doing so, After fishing out a large.... well , fish, Gon took upon himself to join the hunters exam and become a hunter. This journey allowed him to meet knew friends like Kurapika, Leorio and his closest friend, Killua. '' '''Boomstick- Who uh, we'll be getting into soon, so heads up on that.' Wiz- After many trials and oddly cooking, Gon passed the Hunter's exam at the age of 12. Officially making him the youngest man to ever take the hunters exam and become a Hunter. (*Pop-up- While Gon did pass, he almost failed the hunters exam due to failing the gourmet hunters exam. Mainly because one of the gourmet hunters had a gordon ramsey level of taste buds*) Boomstick- Even though he had be with a clown. Clowns can not be trusted! ( Cues- Qandisha-Jody Jenkins ) Wiz- Gon learned that being a hunter isnt exactly the easiest job in the world , but he was well prepaired for what was to come. Gon surprisngly has a great amount of strength for a young child, along with speed and durability. Along with animal like sensibilty such as smell and eye sight. He can easily spot people from an incredible far distance and even track certain people through their scent. '' '''Boomstick- And like any anime protagonist, he also has a healing factor. His healing factor is so strong that it was able to withstand a poison that would have paralyzed him for 10 days straight. And like every protagonist, he has his own spiritual power supply.' Wiz- Its not really spiritual, but anyway Gon could use a type of energy known as Nen. Nen or mind force, is essentially a technqiue that allows the user to manipulate their own life energy, or aura.'' '''Boomstick- Oh hey, another series that weaponizes aura Wiz- Gon actually has a surprsimg amount of Nen, and can increase it through amger. in total there are 6 different types of Nen, and Gon knows 3 of them. Transmutation, Emission and Enhancement. Boomstick- Transmutation is all about changing aura to the way the user sees fit, like Killua for example can change his into lightning. Emission is the equivelant of your "Kamehama!" or "Hadoken!". It allows the user to seperate Nen from their body and use it as a projectile. and lastly is Gon's go to nen is Enhancement nen. Enhancement is just as it sounds, it boosts the users strength and striking prowess along with it. Wiz- Gon, like everybody has Hatsu. Hatsu is the physical appearence of one's Nen. Gon's is called Jajaenken... in other words, rock paper scissors. Boomstick- Wow, that is stupid. But i guess it makes sense considering his attacks. Like Rock paper scissors, Gon has 3 different methods of Jajanken. And all fall in line with his 3 different Nen. Jajanken paper focuses on emission, allowing Gon to fire a giant beam of energy from his hand. Though, its the weakest of his technqiues Wiz- Next is Jajanken Scissors, which focuses on Transmutation. Gon could create a blade of energy surrounding his hand and cut through stone and anything that his signature technique could break through. '' '''Boomstick- But his go to technique is Jajanken Rock. While paper and scissors are useful in there own rights, Gon has trouble using them since they use different types of nen that he has an affinity for. However, Rock is basically the answer he needs.' Wiz- Jajanken Rock focuses on Gon's main type of nen, Enhancement. As the rules of Enhancement apply here. Though too put it simply, its just a giant punch. Boomstick- A giant punch of awesomness! Thats what! Wiz- And to add on his arsenal he also carries... a fishing rod. (*Cuts to Wiz and Boomstick) Boomstick- A fishing rod. A. FISHING. ROD. We had combatants with giant @$$ swords, axes, magical bull$#** and a hell lot more. And yet, we have someone who fights with a Fishing rod!? I know i got hooked on the @$$ by one, and it hurts like hell, but a fishing rod shoudlnt be used for combat Wiz- Well, it isnt exactly meant to be used in combat, Gon actually uses it for mobility and swinging. kinda like Spiderman and his web slingers. plus while it can be broken, it was able to support a giant fish like this (The fish Gon caught in episode 1) ''Boomstick- Holy $#** its big! (*realizes*) Wait a minute. i just realized something. Everytime i swear it seems to create this beep put of my mouth. What the f#**% is going on here!?' ''Wiz- Well, you see Boomstick.... Its because of one of our sponsors. While we were asleep, they performed surgery on us and implanted a wired box in us. And everytime we swear, it creates a censor beep. Theres a glitch so we can still say damn. Boomstick- God Damn it! F****in $#*** C**** B****, eating D***balls! Wiz, that was half of my goddamn vocabulary! This is goddamn Bull$***! (*back to analysis*) Wiz- But, that all pails in comparison to Gon's greatest trumpcard. Boomstick- Puberty! (Cues-Bravely And Resolutely- J-Stars Victory VS.+) Wiz- By entering a state of unrelentering anger and rage, Gon enters a form that accelerates his nen capabilities and drastically increasing is aura. this is his Limitation form. '' '''Boomstick- He gets older, more jacked up, and huge swaving hair! With hair like that, i bet hed do well in the rock music busniess! Better then his normal weed hair!' Wiz- Throughout his journey, Gon has accomplished a quite large amount of impressive feats. He was strong enough to push 2 ton door, completely mush a skull with ease. To destroy a skull requires a force of nearly 520 lbs of force. Boomstick- Hes fast enough to create several after images, Survive having a broken arm, and even countinued fighting after losing an arm. But with his Jajankem Rock he once launched this large Chimera Ant Owl thing across a continent and to a freaking island. Wiz- The African continent and the top of Tunisia spans at nearly 489,20 miles and comparing the island size, it should be a forth of africa's full size. And Gon was in East Garuto when all this happened. Boomstick- I smell math coming. Wiz- Given the distance trabeled the acleration had to be at Mach 8.96. Given thensize of the Chimera Ant, and going off Genyosai's description, it should weigh about 250 kg. By using the height of Gon's arm, He had to punch the chimera with a force of nearly 344, 133. 384 tons of force. (source of calculation Gon's Chimera Ant Feat) Boomstick- Damn, this kid doesnt skip arm day, thats for sure. Wiz- Gon is certainly powerful for his age, but he has many weaknesses. Hes easily outsmarted, his attacks are pretty basic, and has a limited amount of aura to use. Since aura is a persons life force, depleting it completely could kill him. Speaking of kill, Gon's limitation form is a double edged sword. Once he exits this form, Gon can no longer use any of his Nen techniques and has to go through the training again. Not to mention, entering the form nearly killed Gon in the process. Boomstick- But even all that aside, this kid will strive to go on further. And Ging is an @$$hole, so Gon is officially better then him. Gon- Enough. Let it end. I dont care what happens to me now. I need all the power I'll ever have. 'Yusuke Brawls into DEATH BATTLE (Cues-Pocket Full Of Sin- Adam Drake) Wiz- Yusuke Urameshi seemed like your average juvenile delinquent. Ditching school, not doing homework, constantly getting into brawls, typical delinquent activities. '''Boomstick- I mean, if your school is filled to the brim with @$$#ole teachers, then why not cause trouble for them. Wiz- Yusuke seemed to have been bored of this life, until one day changed his life forever... his death. (*Yusuke pushes a kid aside to save him from getting hit by a car*) Boomstick- Hey, atleast he saved a kid in the end. He maybe a delinquent, but he'll be atleast seen as a heroic delinquent at that. Wiz- The problem here is... Yusuke actually wasnt meant to die. Said by the grim reaper (yes, thats the grim reaper) The driver wouldve veered to the left and miss the kid completely. Boton- In other words, your death was a complete waste. (*Yusuke does the dumbfounded fall cliche but ends up falling through the earth*) Wiz- At first, Yusuke was actually glad to be dead. Since he saw himself as a nuisance for everyone around him, nor did they care. Boomstick- But one funeral later, its shown how wrong he was. Even his rival, Kuwabara couldnt accept him being dead. Wiz- So, Yusuke took up an offer. An ordeal that would bring him back to life. Soon, Yusuke manage to get his own life back. (*Pop-up- Yusuke originally failed the ordeal because he sacrificed his only chance to save his friend, Keiko. But because of his selfless act, Koenma allowed Yusuke to have his life back) Boomstick- But things started getting weird. More weird then these people being somewhat normal about a dead guy alive. Wiz- Ever since his revival, Yusuke gained a somewhat awareness of the supernatural. Like when his rival, Kuwabara had to do biddings for a gang leader who held his... cat hostage. Boomstick- Dont judge a man, Wiz. Anybody would do anything for their pets. Turns out, the kid had a demon inside of his throat. That was posessing his every movement and tormenting the humans for his own amusement. And was never seen again. Wiz- On that day, Yusuke became a spirit detective. A guardian employed to maintain balance between the spirit and human world. Also, they fight demons on a daily basis. '' '''Boomstick- Yeah, and also often solve cases, cause detective $#**. Its like Ghostbusters + Sherlockholmes. But he soon learned, this spirit detective stuff isnt as easy as he initially thought. Like that one time he got his @$$ handed to him by his rival turned friend, Hiei.' Wiz- In order to prepaire, Yusuke had to go under training under a master named Genkai, after undergoing a rather...brutal trial. Boomstick- If the trial was brutal, then the training itself might as well be hell out of hell. (Cues:Cop Rock- Chris Egan) Wiz- He already knew one technique, and that was the spirit gun. Yusuke can channel spiritual energy to his finger and pulls an imaginative trigger to fire a beam of energy. And is often his go to technique Boomstick- And after training, he learned a few techniques like the spirit kick and spirit punch. Both enhancing his leg and arm respectively to deliver a flashy blow, though his spirit gun seems to be more effective. Wiz- He also knows the spirit shotgun, which is surprisingly not as powerful as a single spirit gun, fire a barrage of spirit guns with the spirit gun barrage, and Spirit wave, a technique focuses spiritual energy into his entire body to use himself as a weapon. '' '''Boomstick- Were going to be saying Spirit alot in this segment ,arent we? Well, who cares. All these are powered by Spiritual energy, obviously. A form of energy that all humans have and is fueled by emotions. Even angst...' Wiz- Despite his rude and, downright immature behaviour, Yusuke learned he was more adept to this sort of thing then even he expected. Boomstick- But then he died.... again.... Real shame, cause he was getting good at this Wiz- Buuuuut not for long. Turns out, Yusuke is the descendant of the demon lord, Raizen, so technically has some demonic heritage. He already shown some form of demonic energy in his past, like his fight with Toguro. And with his demonic energy, resurrected himself.'' '''Boomstick- Ookay, but... if hes a descendant of a demon lord and has demonic energy.... why the f**** didnt it resurrect him the first time he died? Wiz- Thats actually a good question (*pop-up- Seriously, i never understood why*) Wiz- But doing so gave Yusuke as mentioned demon energy. Demon energy is like Spirit energy, but is weaker and more potent. Doing so allows him to use demonic versions of his techniques and even doing more damage. '' '''Boomstick- Infusing demon and spirit energy gives him...wel, sacred energy. Which is basically his way of increasjng his power. Basically the super saiyan without the hair. look hes glowing gold and everything.' Wiz- Its not...thats not how... Anyway, Yusuke can pretty much use demonic energy like he does with Spirit energy, such as making a demon version of his spirit gun. But thats not all. With his demonic heritage, Yusuke is able to enter a demonic transformation. This is the Mazoku transformation (Cuts to Wiz and Boomstick, and Wiz transforms into something resembling the Mazoku form.) Boomstick- What the f***!? Wiz- With the Mazoku form, Yusuke's power greatly increass his physical prowess and the power of his spirit gun. also increasing the power of the great spirit gun. Which was strong enough to carve through a mountain. Boomstick- My question is how are you doing that? Wiz- My great great grandfather was both a scientist and a demon. Boomstick- Is that even cannon? Or is it cannon to the writer? (Back to the analysis) (Cues: Dark Inferno- J-Stars Victory VS +) Wiz- Throughout his journey, balancing the demon world and the human world Yusuke has accomplished many things. Hes quick enough to dodge lightning, and go head to head with thr likes of Togure, who which was able to lift the dome of the dark tournament. Which weighs an impressive 1000 tons. '' '''Boomstick- Hes toughened blows from some of the highest classes of demons, and survived getting launched into a mountain and which said mountain was destroyed. AND he was fine.' Wiz- In one such occasion, Yusuke fought the demon king Yomi in the dark tournament, they hit eachother so hard that this happened. (we see them collide and a huge beam of energy lances into the sky.) Boomstick- Holy $#**! No matter how many times i see that, its still awesome. ' ''Wiz- While this occured in a tree in the hardier Demon World, yes, its a tree, we can still be able to calculate the blast radius. By examining the curvature of the planet, the tree appears to be above cloud level . Which, using the height of this girl, Koto, we can find the scope of the explosion. With all this in mind, we concluded the blast must be atleast 4.5 milliom meters high. Nearly 15 million feat. '''Boomstick- And to note, Yusuke was exhausted and low on spirit energy, so this output was when Yusuke was close to his weakest potential. Wiz- Yusuke is certainly worthy of being a spirit detective, but like all characters, he has downside. His major temper, his head strong attitude and outside of battle, hes a bit of an idiot. Hell, he even admitted it Yusuke- Well waddaya know, Kuwabara is stupider then I am. Botan- Oh yeah? What did you get on your last test? Yusuke- I got a 12. (*Botan bowes her head in shame and disapointment*) Wiz- But very few could rival with the spirit detective and his deadly ferocity. And countinues to maintain the balance between the demon world and the human world. Boomstick- Dont mess with Yusuke Urameshi. Yusuke- You shouldnt talk, it makes you sound stupid. Pre-Fight Wiz- alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick- Its time for a DEATH BATTTTLLLLLLLLLLE! Fight! (Cues- Dark Inferno Again) In the far distance of the dark tournament, fierce clashes were heard as the ground was rumbling upon each clash. In the ring, clashes were from Gon Freecs and Yusuke Urameshi respectively. Both fighters realed back after a they punched each other in the face, reeling back while feeling the impact of their punches Gon- (Damn... this guy is tough.. he's even tougher then a chimera ant.) Yusuke- (This kid aint bad... But i don't disciriminate, so i am not gonna hold back just because hes a kid) Gon sinked his fingers into the ground and flipped a massive stone slab to slam down on Yusuke. Yusuke smashes the slab with a simple spirit kick. Yuske landed and delivered several blows that Gon blocked. As Gon was about to deliver a jab, Yusuke dodged and pushes him forward with a spirit fist. He then jumped onto Gon and pummeled him with a fury of punches before axe handling so hard, it caused Yusuke to go into the air and Gon get launched several metres back. Whilst hitting the ground like a stepping stone. Gon quickly recovers and gets ready for another attack from Yusuke. Gon- Janjaken.... ROCK! Gon charged his fist and doing so hit Yusuke right in the gut, launching him into the wall of the stadium. Yusuke on the wall fired a spirit gun barrage from the tip of his fingere, Gon dodged the first 3 but got hit with the 4th. But shrugged it off with only a bruise. Yusuke jumped off the wall and prepaired another spirit based attack... Yusuke- Spirit Shotgun! Gon wasted no time dodging the spirit shotgun and head straight for Yusuke. Seeing the young hunter coming, the spirit detective dodges his kick and delivers a few hits before grabbing him and throwing him back down on the ground. Gon still recovering, wipes blood off his mouth and prepaires for another Jajanken technique. Gon- Ja....jan.....ken.... While this was happening, Yusuke channeled a lot of spiritual energy into his finger. Yusuke- Spirit.... Gon/Yusuke-Paper!/Gun! The two green heros fire off there respective projectiles and clashed. Causing smoke to surround the arena, when the attacks dissipated. Yusuke wa sshown in the midst, coughing like a dog. Yusuke- (*cough*) Hey! Is this the dark tournament ,(*cough*) or Mom's place. (Cues- Ring Fighter- Terry Devin King ) Gon hearing his opponents voice, gets the chance to use another Jajanken paper and thebattack decapitates Yusuke. But as the smoke settled, what was burning was an Urameshi dummy. (*music stops*) Yusuke- Not bad kid.. Yusuke appeared right behind him and Gon prepaired another Jajanken attack. Gon- Jajanken, Scissors! Gon forms a blade of energy from his jand to slice Yusuke, which the spirit detective dodges it, but the attack severly damaged the platform they were standing on. Nonchalantly the spirit detective walked away fom his opponent. Yusuke- Now that i seen what your capable of... And the spirit detective catches the young hunter off guarf with the Urameshi Organ Smasher. Yusuke- I can read you like a book! (*music resumes*) Gon recoiling trying to attack, However Yusuke kept telegraphing and predicted Gon's multiple attacks and counters with his own. Even landed another spirit shtogun. But the spirit detective seemed to habe gotten the upperhand. Gon was not planning on giving up, though. Gon- (I'm not gonna lose... Not for my sake... but for all my friends... I need more power...) Soon Gon was engulfed in a black aura which admittedly made Yusuke jolt. And which Gon now entered his adult form. Yusuke- (His spiritual energy skyrocketed!) As Gon's power clenches his fist, he looks over to Yusuke and dashes towards him with a dashing punch. He comboes Yusuke with a furry of punches before slamming him back down. completely destroying the surface. Despite being exhausted, and heavily bleeding, Yusuke was still alive. Yusuke- Is that the best you got? Determined to win, Yusuke enters his Mazoku form to even the odds against The young hunter. In the final climax, Gon charged for one last Jajanken rock, where Yusuke charged up his spirit energy to charge an effective spirit gun. Yusuke take aimed as Gon was about to strike. The power collided as Yusuke fired the same time Gon's fist hit his finger. which resulted in a massive explosion of blue light that pierced the sky. (like Yusuke's fight with Jin). The result of the explosion was a battered Yusuke emerging from the ground. landing next to him is a charred fist of a departed Gon. But doing so, he lost his pointing finger. Yusuke- Not bad, kid... But your fighting strategy was like rock, paper, scissors. Made ya look du!ber than me And Yusuke just notices his right pointing finger is gone Yusuke: Oh, great! How am I gonna explain this to Keiko!? Verdict Boomstick- Is he going to use his middle finger as the spirit gun? That be awesome! shooting your foes and saying F*** you at the same time. A win win. Wiz- At first, Gon had a much better fighting style to Yusuke's street brawler style. But, the Jajanken has one fatal weakness. Boomstick- Often times, Gon's fighting style can be countered by a smart opponent. But isnt Yusuke an idiot? Wiz- While yes, Yusuke is an idiot... normally. However, in combat hes shown to be tactical. In many fights Yusuke has had to think of unorthadox strategies. Like when Yusuke fought an inivisble man and defeating him by luring him to small room, use a lighter to find an opponent in the dark, and changing his methods mid fight to gain an upperhand. A strategest like Yusuke could use Gon's weakness with his fightkng style to his advantage (Pop-up- Yusuke's spiritual energy and spiritual energy is also a lot less risky than Gon and his nen and Limitation form. Using to much could have Gin killed if he uses to much and Using his limitation form has a chance to kill him. Yusuke's transformation and spirit energy doesnt have such drawbacks) Boomstick- Plus Gon didnt have enough blunt force to take Yusuke down for good. Yusuke- Recall when Gon once launched a Chimer ant to another island which had a force of over 344 thousand tons. Impressive but it pails in comparison to Yusuke and his clash with Yomi. With the distance in mind, we can confirm the energy out put of the blast had to have been 285 zettatons of tnt. Boomstick- Thats like... uh... a big number times stronger then Gon's chimera ant punch. Even if we half it cause theres two people doing, Yusuke still was strong enough to dish out half the amount of force of it to cause it, and is tough enough to survive the same amount of force. (*Pop-up- While some would say this calc is a highball, other calcs like one calculated at 3 petatons was no longer there. that being said, if it was 3 petatons, it would still be stronger then Gon's chimera ant feat*) Wiz- Not only that, Yusuke has dealt with much more tougher foes and while Gon is a child, Yusuke doesnt discriminate someone in a fight wether it was age, gender or race. Mainly because hes been fighting pretty much his entire life. Boomstick- And in comparison, Yusuke had endured much harder training then Gon. Like when he had to endure Genkai's trial and deal with a demon disguised at a human at the same time, which tested Yusuke's spirit detective capabilities. But the training also had him to learn to harness and control his spirit energy, and evem block energy attacks which Genkai stated could kill him. (Cuts To Wiz and Boomstick. Wiz resembling Yusuke's Mazoku form, and Boomstick resembling Gon's Limitation form) Wiz- While Gon was certainly a powerful hunter at his age, Yusuke was stronger, tougher, and better trained. Boomstick- Looks like the kid's gonna be Gon for good. Wiz- The winner is Yusuke. ' ' ' ''NEXT TIME Boomstick- Next time on DEATH BATTLE (*Cues- Castlevania Judgement-Victory Theme*) ' ' Trivia (haven't done this in a while) * The connection between Gon and Yusuke is that they are both green cladded protagonist created by Yoshiro Torigashi. Both have similar pasts in how their fathers abandoned them for their own jobs. Both also titled warriors known for fighting monsters (demons and the monsters) and both are often pitted with eachother in japanese magazines for Shonen jump games like Jump Force and a part of the opening in J-stars *This battle was on the wiki before, however Adam (me) didnt know why the battle was deleted Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:AtombyAdam Category:YuYu Hakusho Characters Category:Hunter X Hunter Characters Category:Hunter X Hunter vs. Yu Yu Hakusho themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles